moviehouserock2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Moviehouserock2018 Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 December 2018
22:41-44 omg yes i did 22:41-50 omg we all getting mugged 22:41-56 BRUHS 22:42-03 AKUMI CHEATED WITH UR MOM. 22:42-04 what 22:42-04 22:42-08 KOA 22:42-20 koa help 22:42-23 COCOPUFF2018 22:42-31 i am putting a bot on mhr server and a korra is gay text channel 22:42-36 DUDES HELP 22:42-40 BRUHS 22:42-45 what 22:42-50 SILLY BRUHS 22:42-52 IM FUC[[]]KEN MAD 22:42-58 BRUHS 22:43-00 bull shit 22:43-02 BULL SHIT 22:43-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:43-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:43-23 dude 22:43-35 WHAT 22:43-41 korra banned me like wtf 22:43-53 WTF DUDES BANNED ME FOR NO REASON SO STOP IT 22:44-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by Cocopuff2018 ~ 22:44-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:44-22 fuck 22:44-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:44-30 watch it boi 22:44-37 WATCH IT BOI 22:45-01 HI THERE IT SEEMS MY CAPS BUTTON BROKE OMG HELP ME OMG WHAT DO I DO 22:45-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by Cocopuff2018 ~ 22:45-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:45-14 last warning 22:45-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:45-20 last warning 22:45-20 but his caps button broke omg 22:45-23 he cant help it 22:45-30 no it didnt one last time and u are banned 22:45-55 Does he have a reputation of lying? 22:46-13 yes he is laying 22:46-14 Fucken. 22:46-14 Had to close my laptop and reopen it. 22:46-14 Button works now. 22:46-21 no i am not laying stop it omg 22:46-50 yayaya 22:47-00 yayaya 22:47-25 korra is on his last warning or maybe ill wait for the bot to ban him 22:48-19 will be funney 22:48-38 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:48-55 KORRA 22:49-25 anyone on 22:49-40 i am hacking korra 22:49-46 Yeah. 22:49-53 hehehehe 22:50-38 i will hack him and 22:50-44 UMM UMM 22:50-56 Don't hack anyone. 22:51-06 omg omg omg akumi is a sockpuppet 22:51-58 korra is a sockpuppet 22:52-14 OMG 22:52-30 KORRA AND AKUMI setting in a tree kissing 22:52-55 KISS 22:53-06 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-13 welcome 22:53-19 welcome akumi is a sockpuppet 22:53-24 WHY DOES NO ONE TELL ME WHEN THIS ACTIVE 22:53-32 hey watch the caps 22:53-35 6 or less 22:53-48 umm not sure dude but i can start telling u 22:54-05 Sure 22:54-16 okay 22:54-20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wsc10w8GqDs 22:54-32 u sound like bob 22:54-59 Who 22:55-04 solid 22:55-23 KORRA is a sockpuppet 22:55-28 What is it? 22:55-36 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 22:55-39 lol JK 22:55-51 what the fuck korra 22:56-01 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 22:56-19 this place needs another admin and we are holding a vote https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cocopuff2018/Editing_MHR 22:56-21 what the flip korr 22:57-20 this vote wil be ending soon https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/d/p/3162469933514930564 22:57-39 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 22:57-40 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-54 oof 22:57-57 3 more days 22:58-10 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 22:58-37 dudes 22:58-39 KORRAS 22:58-54 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 22:58-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 22:58-57 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 22:59-13 HEY 22:59-17 LUCY 22:59-24 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 22:59-36 anyone on 23:00-01 omg omg omg help 23:00-06 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:00-26 hey 23:00-29 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-02 HELLO 23:01-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:01-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:01-55 WTF 23:02-15 \WGTF 23:02-16 WTF 23:02-42 korra is a robot 23:03-22 HEY 23:03-48 hey 23:05-33 whats wikispace 23:08-49 anyone here 23:11-06 HELP 23:12-10 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 23:12-16 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:12-23 welcome back 23:12-37 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:12-54 HEY 23:13-00 i am coding my bot 23:13-51 make my bot mean 23:13-52 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:13-54 new coding 23:14-24 should i 23:15-01 shucks 23:15-45 wow 23:15-50 bruhs 23:16-19 im incharge 23:17-57 tkf PM me brub 23:18-13 BRUHS 23:18-13 HELP 23:20-28 F[[]]UCKEN SILLY BRUHS 23:22-39 OMG KOA TKF IS CUSSING US OUT 23:22-56 WHAT 23:23-07 OMG 23:23-11 AKUMI IS A SOCKPUPPET KOA BAN HER 23:23-16 I HAVE PROOF 23:23-43 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:24-21 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-51 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-53 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:25-15 BRUHS 23:25-16 hey 23:25-18 anyone on 23:25-19 HEY 23:25-21 hey 23:25-21 HELP 23:25-24 omg omg omg help 23:28-43 SEND THE PROOF OMG 23:28-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:28-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:29-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:35-29 HELP 23:37-29 omg 23:37-31 korra 23:37-33 hey 23:37-33 u on 23:37-37 watch this korra https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CL_hebxClls 23:37-54 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 23:38-00 hi doruu 23:38-17 hikumi 23:39-50 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 23:39-55 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 23:40-05 /private TheKorraFanatic 23:40-08 ah nvm 23:40-12 my js isn't loading 23:40-22 hehehehe 23:40-24 watch THIS 23:40-26 !pm Dorumin 23:40-27 HELP 23:40-32 lol 23:40-33 damn u kagamine len 23:40-36 korra WATCH IT OMG 23:40-44 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:40-45 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:41-15 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:41-26 HELP HELP 23:41-31 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 23:41-35 OMG KORRA IS IGNORING ME 23:41-39 I AM DIVORCING U 23:41-40 DUDE U ON 23:41-45 KORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 23:42-27 SILLY BRUHS 23:42-43 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 23:45-41 BRUHS 23:45-45 TGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 23:45-54 tg is a dumb dumb